warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay "Richtofen-why did you wipe Fluss' memory?" Cloudkit squeaked. Richtofen jumped in startlement. "Oh, hi. Sorry. Fine, I'll tell you guys." Richtofen growled. "First off, I did it because I was about to teleport avay, and I didn't vant anyone to get suspicious, so I viped everyone's memory avay." Richtofen meowed. "Zhere. I said it." he snapped. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 10:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That was anti-climatic," Izaya meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 11:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vell, I erased everyone's memory of me zat day, so nobody vould get suspicious Maxis and Samantha were gone, and that I vanished as vell." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 11:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "It makes sense in context." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had to escape, or zey'd kill me for attempting to murder Maxis." Richtofen admitted, sitting down. "And it's entirely my fault he and Samantha vanished..." he also admitted, shuffling his paws uncomfortably. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart licked Richtofen's cheek in comfort. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And I intentionally tried to control the world. Just once." Richtofen meowed, in a tiny, almost unhearable, voice. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart stopped abruptly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When I was like 7 moons old, I almost had. And then Maxis torched me with a flamethrower and left me to die." Richtofen meowed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A soft chuckle came from the shadows. Phoenixfeather whipped around to see Pridekit, the tomkit who had killed Blackspark. "Hello, Star Cats and other cats," the kit greeted, evil dripping in his voice. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I vas but a kit vith dreams zen, vith charcoal-black fur with red stripes." Richtofen sighed and padded over to his nest to sleep. Samantha pulled out her bag of tapes. "I stole these from the Der Riese Archives. I have ALL the videos of Richtofen growing up. And his evil outbursts. Wanna watch?" she mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pridekit frowned. "If no one's going to notice me, fine," he hissed, stalking away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha popped in a disk. "Get back to vork! Ve don't pay you to slack off!" Richtofen snapped to a young brown tom. "Right avay, sir!" the brown tom wailed, running off to go mix chemicals. "Zat's more like it." Richtofen mewed. "Assistant!" Maxis yowled. "Coming, Doctor!" Richtofen yowled in reply, running into a room full of test subjects. "You d*mn dirty Nazi!" Dempsey spat. "Is zis ze new replacement for ze one I broke? Time to get to vork!" Richtofen mewed fiendishly, eyes narrowed with an evil smile on. Fluss bounced around Maxis' paws, Samantha (who is a moon older than Fluss) picked her up. "Pops is busy, sis." Samantha meowed. Fluss pouted. Richtofen purred evilly as he smacked Dempsey across the back with a hard electric-powered stick, zapping the tom unconscious and making his back bleed. "Zhere. Zat is for ze insult." Richtofen mewed. The tape cut off here. "Ugh, the rest broke off! That was my favorite, too, of the Der Riese Archives. You can find just about anything in there, ya know!" Samantha mewed. "We can go back there tomorrow-" she cut off as she was the first one to fall asleep instantly by Richtofen's remedy. "Good...night............" she murmured in her sleep. Dempsey fell unconscious too, dropping to the floor. Takeo and Nikolai gayly fell atop eachother and then Richtofen padded in, seeing his friends and daughter asleep. "Vhat vas Samantha vatch-" He fell unconscious. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss also had watched "Vhy is everyone dropping to ze floor...?" She was confused 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's that remedy Richtofen made all of us drink to fall asleep!" Brackenpaw mewed, and fell quickly unconscious. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't drink it..." Fluss tipped her head "I don't think I did, I'm not sure" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zat vas Fluss as a kit, ze dreams are....................true...." Richtofen murmured in his sleep. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her ear "This is awkward..." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up. "Now zat everyone is asleep-vait a sec, FLUSS!?" Richtofen whispered. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her whiskers "Hello" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gah! I vas going to teleport everyone back to Der Riese, into ze special room I prepared. It's my masterpiece!" he mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Oh, oops" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't drank that liquid," Ricepaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 16:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (When will Ricepaw and Edward become warriors? Or should Richtofen do the ceremony, considering he's a leader... What is Ricepaw's WN. NOTE: WN stands for "Warrior Name.") Richtofen teleported all the cats. "And don't tell anyone, Ricepaw, but I did ze remedy on purpose so zey vould not vake up till afternoon tomorrow. I faked drinking it." Richtofen mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Perhaps Richtofen could do it? Ricepaw's WN is Ricestorm) Ricepaw nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 20:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, since he technically is one of the ONLY leaders around XD) "And zen tomorrow I could do ze varrior ceremony, I know it because I belonged to DuskClan long ago..." Edward perked his ears up, waking instantly (Richtofen: "WTF!?" XD). "Who's warrior ceremony?" Edward meowed quietly. "You and Ricepaw's, of course!" Richtofen whispered, eyes sparkling. Edward nearly jumped for joy. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw purred. "Finally!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 21:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen one-by-one dragged the unconscious bodies into the "Secret Room." Edward tried to take a peek but Richtofen shoved him out before there was even a GLIMPSE of it. "It's wunderbar, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED AS OF LOOKING UNTIL EVERYONE IS PLACED INSIDE!" Richtofen snapped, careful not to wake anyone. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw sat down, anticipating to be made into a warrior. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 22:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's tomorrow." Richtofen hissed. He wasn't frustrated with Ricepaw, just tired and cranky. "Lemme go take my sleeping pills. Hopefully Maxis and Sophia won't haunt my dreams again." he grumbled. "Whose Sophia? We know who Maxis is." Edward meowed. "Sophia is a b**** who was my ex-mate, dumped me for my brozzer, and apparently is ze mozzer of Fluss." Richtofen grumbled, half-asleep. -Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw shrugged and laid down. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 22:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen popped a sleeping pill in his mouth, drank some water, and swallowed. "Zhere. WARNING: I may pass out randomly." Richtofen meowed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. I'll keep guard and yowl if there's any trouble," Ricepaw promised. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 23:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. It would come any minute now. Would his sleep be peaceful, or be a horrific vision again. "Zhere's zomezhing I haven't told you guys. Vhen I sleep, I usually have horrific nightmares that tell ze future. Zey alvays are right... and I'm sure my vision of me wandering Dark Hallow means my end is near." Richtofen admitted. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 23:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw padded up and nuzzled his dad. "Don't worry. I'm sure StarClan's watching over you." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 23:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "StarClan-zhose cats betrayed me! Zey gave me right to Hawkstar!" Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 10:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You do know Hawkstar posed as Star that time, right?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 12:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not zat-Star used to be my friend. I told her she shouldn't be wasting cats lives by dubbing zem Star Cats vhen zey aren't! It's just a title, not a breed!" Richtofen snapped. "I vas never one, and zat made her angry at me, but she vas ze liar. She claimed all of you are Star Cats-not all of you are and each one of you knows zat just a puny power doesn't mean you are. It's ze 115 zat keeps us immortal-not ze Star Mark. I know zis...." Richtofen meowed with a frown. "So she led us right to Hawkstar so ve could suffer, more particularly me." Richtofen admitted. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw sighed. "Then Star wouldn't be doing her job as StarClan leader. If she's supposed to look after the cats who believe in StarClan, then she's not even doing her job. She's sending cats to their death." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 12:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- There was a sudden loud rumbling sound. Richtofen's ears pricked up and he ran out the door, only to see a circle-shaped crack surrounding Der Riese as the lab was lifted into the sky. "FRICKING RETARDED *censored out the rest for da children*!!!!!!!!!!!" Richtofen yowled, and it stopped moving, high in the sky. "I'm afraid of heights!" Richtofen whimpered. (This is basically how CloudClan came into the sky: Their territory was lifted. Der Riese is now in the sky :/ Also, Star did that BECAUSE Richtofen's afraid of heights. She wants him dead, derf XD) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yup. Star is not doing her job as a StarClan leader," Ricepaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled in rage. "HOW PERFECT! STAR IS A RETARD! Zat's it, I'm calling up Maxis." Richtofen meowed, running back in and turning on Skype. "Yo, Maxis!" Richtofen mewed. "Sup, bro?" Maxis meowed. Elric was next to him, wearing some 3D glasses and watching TRON. Richtofen mewed, "I need more Plasma Disolving Bombs PRONTO." Maxis sighed. "I'll be over in a few. Anything else?" "Well, first off, Der Riese is floating high in the sky. I need a holographic later, Latex Paw Gloves, A new Test Subject, three kits, Jarred Plasma, Fur Samples, and an evil laugh." Richtofen mewed. "'Kay, be there in a few!" Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't you have an evil laugh already?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er, yeah. But Maxis is awesome at it." Richtofen meowed arrogantly, and lay down on his side, tail flicking impatiently. The doorbell rang. "Ludvig-your early." Richtofen snapped. "So, Edvard? Your point?" Maxis snapped. Elric had a pouty face on, and a small pale gray she-cat, looking around 8 moons old, stood behind Maxis nervously. "Big brozzer..." the she-cat murmured in Maxis' ear, but barely audible. "I know it is." Maxis meowed, and carried everything one-by-one. "I have a new test to do, called, 'Lure in ze Bait!'" Richtofen announced. "I have set up a torture chamber already." Maxis meowed. "Yeah, it's outdated, by 50 YEARS." Richtofen spat. Maxis gave out his evil laugh. "YESH!" Richtofen yowled. "Oh, and now I have ze rights to call you 'Assistant', MAXIS." Richtofen snarled. Maxis pouted. "Zis is no longer vhere you lead." Richtofen added. Maxis nodded and padded away. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around nervously "..." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss!? Is zat you!?" Maxis squealed. He started running towards her, but Richtofen stuck out his foreleg and tripped her. Maxis was knocked out cold, as he had landed face-first. "Uh, uh, uh! Not right now!" Richtofen teased. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss held back a giggle. Trying to keep a straight face EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Turns out, Maxis had faked blacking out, and pinned Richtofen down. "Who says you're my superior?" Maxis teased. "I did!" Richtofen replied, sweeping his long fluffy, muscular tail underneath Maxis' paws, making the tom fall to the floor. Maxis growled once, and then cut the lights, and clung to the ceiling, dropping neatly on Richtofen's back. Richtofen rolled over, crushing Maxis beneath. "I know all your tricks-it's normal to recieve a beating now zat you've done it countlessly!" Richtofen mewed, and stiffled a purr. "That's enough, you two. Let's get to work." Elric mewed. Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Party-pooper." Richtofen replied. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 18:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss rolled her eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis started walking towards Fluss, and got an unsuspecting smack from Richtofen to the face. "Smack, smack smack!" Richtofen squealed, smacking Maxis (Hetalia Reference.) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss shook her head EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis kept walking, and Richtofen tripped him again. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed, her ear twitched EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen laughed like a lunatic and scampered away. Maxis let out a low growl and stopped when he looked at Fluss. "You don't remember a zing, do you?" Maxis meowed sadly with a sigh. "My brozzer did it-probably to protect you. He's overprotective of kin, but doesn't give a sh*t about me." Maxis mewed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sophia padded in after Maxis. "Zhere you are! Naughty, naughty, Maxis! Are you gambling vith Edvard!?" Sophia growled. "Nah, ve'll play Black Jack later." Maxis growled. Sopha rolled her eyes and sighed. The little pale gray she-cat stumbled over to a corner and sat there. "Bella, say hi!" Elric mewed encouragingly to his younger sister. "H-hi." she meowed. Antoinette padded in after Sophia. "Big brozzer, be nicer to Bella!" Antoinette squeaked. She looked 3 moons old. Chandela sat down behind her. Richtofen's whole family must be here O.o Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched the cats, a bit nervous EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sophia mewed, "Is zat you, Fluss!?" She then proceeded to squeal. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded slowly "Yes" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis sighed. Antoinette bounced around Fluss' paws. Richtofen came back in, and saw Antoinette bouncing around, Sophia squealing, Bella acting shy, Maxis sighing, Fluss weirded out, All the Star Cats like "WTF?", and Elric playing video games. "What the hell!?" Richtofen yowled. Everyone froze, eyes on him. Awkward... he thought. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was twitching her tali nervously "Um..." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's do vhat my family tends to do best." Richtofen mewed. "Build, construct, destroy, write formulas...you get it. We're brainiacs." Richtofen explained. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was quiet. Tail twitching. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen threw down a massive blueprint, with text on it almost nobody understood. Maxis looked over it. "Hmm...mhm hmm.... I see..." he meowed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 18:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss yawned. Looking around EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need to visit Verruckt." Richtofen mewed. "Zat place!? Are you mad!?" Maxis snarled. Richtofen laughed maniacally. "You know I am!" he chuckled. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw hid in the corner, slightly scared. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 14:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis rolled his eyes. "You vere alvays ze stubborn one. Zat is vhy YOU are captured easily, I'm more clever." he growled. Richtofen laughed. "Ve'll see about zat one. Vandering ze vorld for 15 years vaiting to die really changes a cat." he mewed. Maxis rolled his eyes again. "Vhatever you say, but at least you aren't as coldblooded as you used to be." "Me? Coldblooded? See my scars from you beating me senselessly? Uh huh, and I'm ze evil one." "You murdered me." "So?" Maxis rolled his eyes again. "I'll go to Verruckt myself then." Richtofen growled, and teleported. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Verruckt?" Fluss mewed in confusion "Isn't that place... Dangerous?" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ze Zombie Asylum? Eh, haven't been zhere in...vhat....20-30 years?" Richtofen mewed, as if perfectly calm as he nommed on some candies. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her ear EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- There was the strangest evil glint in Richtofen's eyes, as if the cat he once was, the coldblooded, cruel cat, was gradually returning. Dempsey did not like this glint. "Er, Fluss, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Dempsey meowed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at him "Sure" she mewed EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) Dempsey led her down the long hallway and into the worker's quarters, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "Did you see that evil glint in Richtofen's eyes!? It's obvious he's turning evil again, and it may become permanent. Maxis, also your father, was just re-handed leadership over Group 935 WILLINGLY by Richtofen! This will mean unnessecary blood WILL be SHED." Dempsey meowed, worry flashing in his eyes. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I'm not sure what to do then" Fluss tipped her head "And I saw the evil glint.. But, how can someone have a change of heart so fast?" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have no idea." Dempsey admitted. Richtofen purred. "Oh joy, ze Asylum!" he squealed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed "Vell great, if he's become insane again, ve have trouble" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One of my favorite places!" Richtofen added, his eyes looking like he was dizzy and mindless. Maxis laughed heartily. "Mine too, but not today." Maxis meowed. "Now, brozzer, gather test subjects. Ve have vork to finish." Maxis added. Richtofen mindlessly, as if either hypnotized or lost his mind, pulled Takeo over to Maxis. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked behind her "Did you hear zat?" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shoot, he's lost it! We'll escape real quick and come back later, or we'll be the next victims!" Dempsey growled hastily. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded "Okay, I don't feel like being prodded" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, they do worse. You may/may not remember, but Maxis would even test on Richtofen if the naughty tom wouldn't obey. He forced 115 down Richtofen's throat, and it may have slightly damaged his mind. We need to get out of here NOW." Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 17:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay" Fluss nodded "If I don't remember, I don't feel like remembering it now" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay